


Road Trip!

by immopengu



Series: kalex week 2018 [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/F, Kalex, Kalex Week, kalexweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immopengu/pseuds/immopengu
Summary: Kara and Alex’s families go on a road trip together.





	Road Trip!

They had finally stopped at a motel and Alex honestly could not be happier. This was the half-way point, and then they would continue on up past the border into Canada, and then into the mountains. Alex was really looking forward to snowboarding.

“Okay,” Her mom and dad undid their seatbelts, then turned to look at her. Uh oh. What did she do.

“Our friends have a daughter, too. So we want you to be nice and get along with her.”

Alex groaned out loud.

“Alex!” Eliza said, disapproval sharp in her tone.

“You said we were going snowboarding in Whistler!” Alex whined. She was a teenager! They promised her fun! At the foreboding look on her mother’s face, Alex settled down, crossing her arms grumpily. “Is she a snowboarder, at least?”

“Zorel said Kara’s a bit of a bookworm.” Jeremiah grinned at Alex. “Come on, opposites attract, Alex! You’re the jock, she’s the nerd–”

“Alex is a nerd, too.” Eliza protested. She was not going to let her daughter be ranked as just a jock! That girl was going to be a doctor if she had anything to say about it!

“Can you guys just stop?” Why were Alex’s parents so embarrassing? Alex opened the door, getting out huffily with her parents laughing lightly at her temper. They went into the motel to sign in, and just as they got their key, the automatic doors of the entrance slid open and a family of three came in. Alex recognized the thin-faced Mr. Zorel, as she called him.

“Zorel! You owe me twenty bucks!” Jeremiah said gleefully. “Team Danvers is number one!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Zorel grouched good-naturedly, giving his friend a manly hug, before finally waving his family over.

“You guys are so lucky. Alura was finally able to get a day off.” Zorel grabbed his wife’s hand, tugging her forward proudly. A small slip of a girl remained hidden behind the woman being introduced. “Meet the Honourable Justice Alura In-Ze Zorel.”

“Pleasure,” Jeremiah shook hands with Alura, who was a tall, imposing woman. But her smile was quite warm as she greeted Jeremiah, then warmly greeted Eliza.

“Aren’t our wives just so impressive?” Zorel joked with Jeremiah.

“I can’t wait until they let us be stay-at-home-dads.” Jeremiah went along with the joke, which wasn’t really a joke. Jeremiah usually tried to work from home so he could be around for Alex, which worked out perfectly for him and Eliza. Eliza was more of a workaholic, but Jeremiah liked to do things around the house.

“You must be Alex. It’s very nice to meet you.” Alura addressed the teenager. Alex squared her shoulders defensively, but felt weird about this impressive woman. She could feel herself blushing.

“This is Kara.” Alura reached behind her and pushed the little girl hiding behind her, to the front. A scrawny blonde was placed in front of Alex. She was all skin and bones, wearing a too-big Kim Possible t-shirt, wearing well-loved jeans that had legs that were a bit too short–probably from a growth spurt–and big round-framed glasses where big blue eyes blinked out at her owlishly.

And Alex, young Alex at the tender age of fourteen, didn’t know it but she was smitten.

“Hey.” Alex straightened up significantly and used her ‘cool kid’ voice. “What’s up?”

“Hullo.” Kara stared wide-eyed at Alex. Alex was definitely a cool kid with her indie band shirt and her all-black ensemble. Kara was more than a little bit intimidated, clutching a book to her chest.

“Why don’t you kids talk, we’re going to check in.” Zorel pulled his wife away, and the adults wandered off to keep each other company, while Kara and Alex were left alone.

“Um,” Alex reached into her pocket and took out a couple of plastic-wrapped jolly ranchers. “Do you want one?”

And that was how Alex won Kara over. From that second on, the two were inseparable. Kara was a year or so younger. but was a big kid already, but was still trying to get comfortable with her limbs. She would knock into things, knock into Alex, and still wanted to tuck herself under her mom or her dad’s arms. Alex found that adorable. Like how you would find a soaked kitten adorable.

In the car ride up to Canada, the two would ride together, switching from the Danvers’ car to the Zorels’ car. Instead of road-side motels, the families had brought tents and would bring them out to sleep in whenever they could. If it was dry out, Kara and Alex would sleep by the fire in their sleeping bags. Even when they did get to a mountain with snow, Alex abandoned the double-black diamond hills to stay on the beginner slopes with Kara. That didn’t last long since Kara was a little speed-demon and wanted to up those tall hills and come down fast.

Their time together was fast coming to an end, though.

“Kara?” Alex and Kara were lying in bed together. It was the Zorels’ room, a double-queen room, and they had worn themselves out jumping from one bed to the other. This was their way of amusing themselves while their parents were down at the hotel bar having a drink.

“Yes, Alex?” Kara had her glasses off. The jumping had made her sweaty and her glasses kept slipping down her face.

“I can’t believe we’re leaving tomorrow.” Alex said sadly. Kara reached out to thread their fingers together. Alex and her parents were going to be heading into Vancouver to visit a couple of Eliza’s friends. The Zorels’ were going to Banff National Park, the family trying to make the most of Alura’s time away from the courts.

“You’re the best friend I’ve ever had, Alex.” Kara said solemnly. Kara was as big a geek with Alex as she was back at home. But back at home, the kids made fun of her and she spent most of her free time trying to hide in the library.

“You’re my sister from another mister.” Alex agreed. And maybe it was because of the urgency of the moment, the thought that they wouldn’t be able to see each other again that Alex sudden scooted forward and kissed Kara. It was just a quick peck on the lips. And then Alex had fled the room.

The next morning, they had said their good-byes, Alex was shy and mortified, but Kara had hugged her tightly and dropped a sneaky kiss on the side of Alex’s face.

Then Kara was gone.

The Danvers’ continued their trip with a depressed teenager.

Then they got back home to Midvale.

And things went back to normal.

Alex went back to school.

And Alex thought about Kara all the time, wondering how she was, but never reaching out even though it would have been so easy to just ask her dad about Kara. Instead, Alex just revisited the memories of the road trip, wistfully thinking that that was one of the happiest times she had ever had.

In no time at all, Alex had graduated and was heading off to university, thoughts of Kara still in her head. She never tried to look for Kara, trying to keep that picture of her friend in her mind, as she was when they met. Young, way too thin for how Kara eats, and entirely awkward looking. Extremely adorable, with her big glasses and wisps of blonde hair always in her face.

Her parents had decided to drive her there, making a road trip out of it. Setting her up in her room, which was a double. By the time Alex’s parents were about to leave, that was when they heard the commotion in the hallways.

“–what if my roommate doesn’t like me?” The voice sounded a bit familiar to Alex.

“I’m sure she will, darling.” Now this voice sounded familiar, too!

“Who wouldn’t like you? You’re the best thing since pecan pie.” This voice made Jeremiah perk up and duck his head out into the hallway.

“Zorel?!”

“Jeremiah!” The men greeted each other happily. “What are you doing here?”

“What are YOU doing here?”

Eliza poked her head out and waved. “Alura!”

“Eliza, it’s so good to see you! It’s been so long!”

“–daughter here too? What a coincidence!” Zorel’s cheerful voice floated into the room. “Don’t tell me…”

“Our daughters are in the same room!” Jeremiah roared with laughter, tickled by the coincidence of it while Alex stood there in the middle of the room, frozen. It was Kara. Kara was going to be here.

An image of young Kara flashed through Alex’s head. Gawky, skinny, makes-Alex’s-hands-sweat Kara!

And then a girl entered the room who looked a bit like the Kara Alex remembered, but was definitely someone else entirely. Here was Kara, with her hair in natural, golden waves, tall and athletic, comfortable in a pair of sweat pants and wearing her old Kim Possible t-shirt that had definitely seen better days. But Kara Zorel had definitely grown up and was no longer the skinny kid Alex remembered.

“Alex?” Kara whispered.

“Hey,” Alex waved, feeling really awkward.

“Hey yourself.” Kara grinned, that same unrestrained toothy grin that Alex remembered from back when they were together, and Alex was transported right back to that comfortable space they had between them.


End file.
